My Wolf
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: Se miraron durante un largo minuto. Luego, los ojos de Francis se alzaron al cielo. La luna llena resplandeció. Francis no le despegó la vista. AU, Francia/Inglaterra.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Si lo fuera, Inglaterra sería parte de Francia. PS: Himaruya, necesitamos ver a Francia en un traje típico .n.

**Advertencias:** Besos, animales random. Un hombre lobo.

**Parejas involucradas**: Francia/Inglaterra.

**Palabras:** 3,049 según el contador de palabras (?)

**Resumen:** Se miraron durante un largo minuto. Luego, los ojos de Francis se alzaron al cielo. La luna llena resplandeció. Francis no le despegó la vista.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados:** Ninguno. Supongo que el sistema feudal puede tener algo que ver, pero ni siquiera mucho. Es un universo alterno.

**Nota de autor:** Guten morgen/tag/nacht! Aquí yo con una nueva historia. Es algo que se me ocurrió tras leer algunas cosas en wikipedia sobre hombres lobos y eso. Como hacía tiempo ya que no escribía algo –bloqueo del escritor, ¡vete de una buena vez!-, decidí que era hora de hacer algo productivo en estas vacaciones. Últimamente me estoy sobrecargando con un fic que aún no publico, que lleva como 35 páginas ahora, y pensando en al menos tres fics más. En serio, la sequía que me vino es mi peor enemigo en este momento.

Las pocas traducciones necesarias están al final del capítulo, como es acostumbrado.

_"A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love."_ -Max Muller.

* * *

**My Wolf**

Las hojas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo cuando Arthur cargaba el lomo de su caballo con el producto de la esquila del verano. Sus manos, acostumbradas al trabajo y ya ásperas, acariciaron la lana bruta antes de atar un cordel alrededor de todo el ancho del animal para prevenir la caída de su preciado cargamento. Las ovejas pastaban tranquilamente cuando abandonó el terreno verde, que recién recibía la lluvia tras la sequía del verano.

Sus dedos aferraron la cuerda con la que guiaba al viejo caballo por el camino enlodado. Los cascos se hundían y salían trabajosamente del barro.

El joven campesino de cabellos dorados suspiró alegre al divisar desde el pequeño cerro el pueblo que se extendía abajo. Aún quedaba un largo trecho.

Con fuerza tiró de la cuerda. El caballo logró sacar sus cascos de la poza de agua que parecía tirarlo tramposamente hacia abajo, queriendo tragarse al animal.

— ¡Vamos, camina!—le animó el joven, sus ojos verdes brillando gracias al sol matutino que reflejaba sus rayos en la hierba acariciada por la lluvia.

Llegó al mediodía al pueblo. El caballo pudo tener algo de agua al fin, y Arthur se encargó de quitarle de encima toda la carga, para llevarla al mercado.

Era entrada la noche cuando abandonó el pueblo en dirección a su hogar. El campesino montaba su caballo con orgullo, tras un día en el que no sólo su saco aparecía lleno de monedas de oro, sino también la botella que llevaba dentro del abrigo estaba llena de alcohol.

Los cascos resonaban en el camino ahora endurecido tras las caricias del sol. El paso ligero del caballo logró que en media hora fuera recorrido lo que antes había tardado hora y media, y antes de lograr alcanzar la entrada de sus terrenos, Arthur se detuvo en seco. A un lado del camino, un lobo de pelaje claro, casi rubio, descansaba, con una herida abierta a lo largo de su estómago. También una pata estaba herida.

No lo pensó antes de bajarse del caballo, mientras la luna llena alumbraba sus cabellos.

El lobo no lo atacó ni se defendió. Parecía saber que en las manos de aquel joven inglés no encontraría otra cosa que ayuda para recuperarse.

El rubio lo alzó en vilo con cuidado y entró en su terreno. Dejó al lobo sobre la hierba y abrió la cerca para que el caballo entrara. Con desconfianza el animal hizo su entrada y se alejó lo más rápido posible hacia los potreros.

Arthur cerró la cerca y cogió nuevamente al lobo; dejándolo esta vez fuera de su hogar, en la terraza.

La respiración agitada del animal puso nervioso al inglés. El emplaste fue puesto sobre las heridas con un aullido semejante a un quejido. Luego las vendas rodearon el cuerpo del animal, incluyendo su pata herida. Arthur dejó algo de agua en un plato junto al lobo que reposaba en su terraza y entró a su hogar. Encendió una vela y dejó que se consumiera mientras él dormía.

Cuando despertó el lobo ya no estaba en ninguna parte. Arthur decidió no buscarlo. ¿Para qué? Era un animal salvaje.

Dejó que las ovejas salieran a pastar por los alrededores de su cabaña y se encaminó al canal que atravesaba sus tierras para lavar algo de ropa. Allí, al otro lado de la cerca, un joven algo mayor que él, se apoyaba en la madera que separaba su terreno del resto del cerro.

Arthur lo miró y bufó. El cabello largo alcanzaba sus hombros, rubio y ondulado de la forma más maravillosa, los ojos azules brillaban intensos, y la barba crecía en su barbilla. A través de la cerca, el joven le devolvió la mirada. La camisa entreabierta dejaba a la vista una herida algo maltratada.

—_Bonjour._ —le saludó el joven, en un francés perfecto.

—_Good morning._ —respondió el inglés, arrugando la nariz.

La tetera hervía sobre el brasero. Arthur acercó una taza y dejó que el agua caliente se derramase en su interior. Luego agregó unas hojas de hierbas al agua hirviendo y se la extendió a su invitado.

—_Merci beaucoup._ —respondió, sosteniendo la taza entre sus manos cálidas.

Arthur suspiró.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí…?—comenzó el inglés, sirviéndose en otra taza.

—Soy Francis Bonnefoy. Me perdí en mi camino y llegué hasta aquí. —contestó el francés, bebiendo un poco del agua de hierbas.

—Hm…—Arthur lo puso en duda. No era común que alguien llegara hasta ahí en medio de la noche o lo que fuera…— Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland. —soltó luego.

Francis lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos oceánicos, profundos, y sonrió.

—Es un placer conocerte, Arthur. —y su nombre sonó tan bien en los labios y el acento de aquel extraño, que el campesino se sonrojó. — ¿A qué te dedicas?

Arthur dio un sorbo largo.

—Trabajo la tierra y cuido de las ovejas… Vendo la lana en el mercado una vez que los precios por ella suben. Es un buen negocio. —sonrió él, orgulloso. — ¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?

Francis fue el que tomó un sorbo largo esta vez. A Arthur le pareció que la herida en su pecho se había cerrado bastante desde que había llegado…

—Hmm… No me dedico mucho a las cosas, pero si debo decir algo, soy artista. Pintor. Hago retratos… Trabajaba para la Corte en Francia, pero por algunos rumores tuve que venir a Inglaterra. —se explayó el francés, moviendo la taza entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué clase de rumores eran…?—preguntó el inglés, buscando saciar su curiosidad con respecto a aquel misterioso hombre de voz grave y modales refinados.

—Tonterías. —contestó él, simplemente.

Arthur cerró su boca antes de decir alguna estupidez al respecto o continuar preguntando. Era obvio que Francis no quería hablar de ello.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que sane la herida? Dudo que sea demasiado tiempo. Si quieres puedo cuidar de tus ovejas, prepararte la comida… Lo que sea. —pidió el joven francés, al verlo picar las verduras para una sopa.

Arthur se sonrojó y dio gracias al cielo que Francis no lo viera.

—E-Está bien… Sólo no te acerques demasiado a mí. Eres irritante.

Francis sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tranquilo, intentaré no irritarte demasiado. —suspiró, quitándole el cuchillo.

Arthur lo miró con repudio, pero Francis ni se inmutó, y comenzó a picar las verduras él mismo.

El inglés acabó por salir a buscar su caballo.

—Supongo que no es necesario que te pida que cuides de las ovejas mientras no estoy.

Francis se sentó en el césped, mirando cómo Arthur ajustaba el cordel que tendría que sujetar la carga de lana que iría a vender –notablemente menos que el día anterior, pero esa era la que usaría para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría por el momento-. El caballo se mantuvo quieto hasta que Arthur tiró suavemente del cordel.

—Sería estupendo que cuando llegase tuvieras la cena lista… N-No es que me importe o algo… Y recuerda cambiarte los emplastes en la tarde. — el francés le dirigió una sonrisa. — ¡No creas que me preocupo por ti! ¡Es por mi bien! Mientras antes te vayas, mejor para mí.

Francis le siguió los pasos hasta la cerca. El caballo soltó un relincho, alejándose de Francis y adelantándose a Arthur, deteniéndose luego a sólo unos metros de su amo. Todo lo que la cuerda le permitía.

—Parece que no le simpatizo mucho a tu caballo. —bufó Francis, apoyándose en la cerca.

Arthur cerró la entrada sin contestar y Francis sonrió.

—Arthur~ —canturreó el de cabellos más largos.

—Cállate, idiota. Si quieres puedes preparar tu cama. No quiero llegar a hacer todo

el maldito trabajo. —gruñó el inglés.

Francis lo vio alejarse.

La cacerola parecía querer escaparse cuando Arthur entró. Francis estaba tendido en la cama que recién había hecho, en un rincón de la cabaña. Arthur no tenía tanto dinero como para darse el lujo de tener grandes aposentos; pero no era necesario. Con tener la simple cama que tenía le era suficiente. Nunca tenía invitados; esta era la primera vez que alguien se quedaba con él.

Se había vuelto una rutina. Cada día al despertar, la cabaña estaba impregnada por el aroma de algún delicioso desayuno preparado por Francis.

Luego el inglés salía a dejar que las ovejas pastaran. Como siempre, el caballo huiría del francés al verlo acercarse al arroyo para lavar sus ropas y alguna que otra prenda de Arthur. Luego comerían juntos, para que luego el inglés buscase cualquier excusa para no toparse con los ojos azules cautivantes del francés, que tan semejantes se le hacían a un _animal_.

Ya fuera ir al pueblo o empeñarse en trabajar la tierra para tener algo que comer durante el crudo invierno que cada año parecía querer tragarse Inglaterra en hielo. Todo era para no _verlo_.

Pero sin importar nada, estaría guardando a las ovejas cuando el atardecer diera las primeras luces.

Se metía entonces en la cabaña, se reía al ver a Francis cargado con ropa limpia y seca para ambos entrando en la cabaña y luego cenaban juntos cerca del brasero.

Tras conversar de cualquier cosa, se acostaban a dormir –cada uno en su cama-, y esperaban repetir sus acciones al día siguiente.

Las heridas de Francis mejoraban cada vez más con el paso del tiempo. Luego de unos quince días, la herida de su mano se había cerrado por completo; y sólo restaban algunas llagas en el estómago y pecho del francés.

Arthur se sentó junto al río. Una oveja pastaba a su lado cuando el suspiro más largo que había logrado soltar salió de sus labios. Miró el agua corriendo y se llevó una mano al rostro. Los días con Francis estaban acabándose. Y en ese caso, ¿qué haría…? Él se iría; él se quedaría en la cabaña, regresando a cocinar la comida que Francis no le permitía preparar, a los días tediosos y solitarios. Pero tampoco podía cometer la locura de abandonar todo e irse con Francis quién sabe dónde.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el curso del agua.

Quizá… Francis le gustaba. _Sólo un poco_.

Ya casi se cumplía un mes desde el día en el que Francis había llegado a su cabaña, herido, y sólo una pequeña cicatriz se marcaba en el pecho del francés. En serio les había llegado el tiempo…

Sin siquiera notarlo, Francis había tomado asiento a su lado, posando su mirada en el agua transparente que saltaba en las rocas.

—Cuando nos conocimos, pediste que te contara por qué me había ido de Francia; qué rumores se tejían en torno a mí. —comentó.

Arthur dio un salto, asustado, y le miró nervioso.

—Ah… S-Sí…

—Estoy dispuesto a contártelo. Esta noche. —soltó el francés, la mirada perdida en el agua.

Arthur miró su perfil. Su nariz algo prominente, como era natural, sus labios rosáceos, su barba bien mantenida; sus hermosos ojos azules. El cabello cayéndole a los costados del rostro.

Arthur quiso hablar. Su orgullo le detuvo.

—Está bien. —dijo, en cambio.

Corrieron, adentrándose en el bosque. Francis corría ligero, tan veloz como la brisa que le agitaba los cabellos. Se detuvo en seco; Arthur con él.

Se miraron durante un largo minuto.

Luego, los ojos de Francis se alzaron al cielo. La luna llena resplandeció. Francis no le despegó la vista.

—No vayas a asustarte, Arthur. —pidió, sin mirar los verdes ojos confundidos del inglés.

El francés sujetó su mano con fuerza, para después soltarlo y retroceder, con la mirada fija en el disco de plata que alumbraba el claro.

Su cuerpo pareció encogerse cuando al fin dejó de mirar la luna, cayendo en sus cuatro extremidades. Rápidamente, el vello cubrió el cuerpo del francés. Las ropas cayeron al suelo.

Arthur se encontró frente a frente con el lobo que había salvado de morir veintiocho días atrás.

Se sacudió el pelaje y alzó los ojos a la luna, aullando.

El inglés se quedó paralizado. El lobo se acercó a él y le rodeó las piernas, familiarizado con su aroma. Alzó la cabeza y buscó la mano de Arthur. Al campesino le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y acariciarle el pelaje tras las orejas.

Se inclinó frente al animal, que puso sus patas delanteras una sobre cada hombro del joven de verdes ojos. Los ojos astutos del animal, al menos, seguían siendo de ese color oceánico que tanto le gustaban a Arthur –aunque nunca lo admitiría-.

—Es por esto que mi caballo no te soporta, ¿eh? —fue lo primero que dijo cuando la voz al fin salió de su garganta.

El lobo -Francis- cerró los ojos, como asintiendo.

Arthur simplemente acarició el lugar que al parecer le fascinaba al hombre metamorfoseado en lobo; el espacio detrás de sus orejas.

La luna parecía mecerse en el horizonte cuando, ya de madrugada, Arthur se dejó caer a la hierba del claro, quedándose dormido. El lobo se acurrucó a su lado, dejándole sentir su calor corporal. Entre sueños, el inglés se abrazó al pelaje del animal.

Para cuando despertó, era Francis en su forma humana quien preparaba el desayuno, como de costumbre. No alcanzó a darse cuenta de que Arthur había despertado; el aroma de la comida impregnaba todo el entorno.

Los brazos delgados del joven de ojos verdes, como el bosque en primavera, aparecieron desde la espalda.

Francis sonrió.

—_Bonjour_, Arthur. —saludó.

Arthur dejó salir un suave gruñido de sus labios, como un reproche.

— ¿Qué ocurre, _petit_?—preguntó el francés, en cambio, sin dejar de batir la avena con leche en la cacerola.

Arthur apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Francis.

— ¿Cómo es que llegamos a la cabaña?—preguntó, cerrando los ojos al sentir el aroma delicioso de la avena.

El hombre lobo ladeó su cabeza, de modo que sus cabellos se mezclaron con los del inglés.

—Te traje de regreso en la mañana, apenas volví a ser yo mismo. —contestó con simpleza.

El británico estiró sus brazos hasta alcanzar los del francés. Bajo la camisa, el vello era largo, casi una ofensa.

— ¿Eso es normal?—preguntó el inocente inglés, con el torso desnudo detrás del cuerpo de Francis.

—Claro. Es un efecto secundario. —asintió el gabacho, sacando la cacerola del fuego.

Arthur se acomodó el cabello y se sentó junto al francés, que nada tardó en servirle un plato servido. El inglés comenzó a comer con apetito.

—Cuéntame más. —pidió, con la boca llena.

Francis se sirvió una porción.

—Comenzó en Francia. Cuando mi prometida perdió la vida, todos pensaron que yo había invocado al demonio para regresarla a la vida. Se corrió la voz y empezaron a decir que el diablo me había jugado una treta y me había maldecido. Luego dijeron que me convertía en lobo cuando había luna llena. Fue entonces que decidí huir. —Francis tragó algo de avena y suspiró. —La historia no está del todo errada, pero… El diablo nunca me jugó una treta. Fui yo quien pidió ser un animal. El deseo no se me cumplió como quería, pero…

Arthur dejó caer su tenedor. ¿El diablo, había dicho…?

Francis frunció el ceño. Miró a Arthur y descubrió el temor en su mirada. Rió suavemente, para luego abrazarlo.

—Oh, vamos… No te asustes. Fue una tontería, ¿sí? Al menos, con esto aprendes que no debes hacer algo tan estúpido como invocar al demonio para que te cumpla algún favor. La mejor manera, por ahora, es rezar. —declaró, acariciándole el cabello, para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Los ojos del británico poco después lograron entrecerrarse. Recogió el tenedor y continuó comiendo, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.

— ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias… Los efectos…? —preguntó tras un momento de silencio.

Francis se rascó la barbilla.

—Bueno… La velocidad al correr aumenta considerablemente durante la semana en la que ocurrió la transformación, y luego… Las heridas se cierran más fácilmente. El olfato se hace más agudo… Pero creo que eso se prolonga durante todo el tiempo. Antes de transformarme, es común que esté algo deprimido y que el cuerpo me duela. —explicó, dejando la avena a un lado.

Arthur no se detuvo, y tras la explicación, instó a Francis a comer algo más. Él aceptó al instante, tragando un poco más de avena.

—Arthur…

El campesino alzó la cabeza; los ojos entrecerrados de sueño.

— ¿No te asusta que me transforme en un… _animal_?

Arthur arrugó la nariz. Se notaba que el francés no lo conocía para nada.

—Claro que no. Me llevo muy bien con los animales. Además, no es ningún estorbo ni nada. No es como si me interesara, de todos modos…

Lo vio sonrojarse. Desde un tiempo a esta parte, le había comenzado a gustar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Arthur.

—Oye, imbécil…

Luego de la cena, Arthur calentaba sus manos junto al fuego. Francis alzó la cabeza.

—Realmente, no me importa, pero… ¿Te irás pronto?

El labio inferior de Arthur tembló ante la pregunta.

Francis suspiró.

—Si eso deseas…

—En realidad me irrita que estés aquí, pero no me molesta que te quedes… Mientras te vea poco, estará bien. A-Además, no lo hago por ti. Lo hago por mí. Que te quede claro, bastardo.

El sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del inglés hizo que Francis sonriera, y no pudiera evitar acercarse a él.

Sus labios rozaron las mejillas calientes del joven británico.

— ¿Q-Qué crees que haces, idiota…?

Ningún argumento podía detenerlo.

—Me quedo. —soltó el gabacho, por toda respuesta.

Francis lo empujó a la cama. Arthur cayó de espaldas en el lecho.

El hombre lobo se aferró al colchón bajo el cuerpo de Arthur. Sus labios se rozaron, no una, sino varias veces.

Cuando los labios del inglés le permitieron la entrada a su lengua, supo que al fin había sido domesticado y que el campesino de mirada triste era su nuevo dueño.

Con el torso desnudo bajo las manos de Francis, Arthur soltó un gemido, que se transmutó en dos palabras para Francis. Su sonrisa fue sensual, como provocándole a causarle sensaciones más intensas. Sus ojos se posaron en los suyos, impregnados de deseo. Sus dedos fríos recorrieron el rostro cálido del francés, como marcándolo su territorio.

—_My wolf… My beloved wolf… _—pronunció el británico, con los labios húmedos tras los besos.

Francis sonrió y dejó que sus colmillos acariciaran la piel suave del cuello de Arthur.

**Traducciones requeridas vía diccionario mental que no olvida**

Bonjour: Buenos días (francés)

Good morning: Buenos días (inglés)

Merci beaucoup: Muchas gracias (francés)

Petit: Pequeño (francés)

My wolf: Mi lobo (inglés)

Beloved: Amado (inglés)


End file.
